


6 de diciembre del 2012

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Se aprueba en el estado de Washington la ley que permite el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo.





	6 de diciembre del 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue primero publicada en inglés en el "Sentinel Thursday". La sugerencia fue "proposal" (propuesta).

Jim y Blair llegaron del trabajo al loft, cansados y deseando tomar una cerveza. Luego de colgar sus chaquetas y bufandas, y de que Jim pusiera sobre la repisa su pistolera, Blair tomó dos cervezas de la heladera.

Exhaustos, se dejaron caer en el sofá, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano. Jim prendió el televisor. Puso el canal local de noticias, esperando ver cómo informaban sobre uno de los casos en los que estaban trabajando.

La locutora decía lo siguiente: “Toma efecto la ley de matrimonio de parejas del mismo sexo en el día de hoy, para todo el estado de Washington. La ley fue aprobada por referendum el 6 de noviembre.”

A continuación mostraron imágenes de personas manifestando en la calle, con banderas multicolores. Estaban festejando la aprobación de la ley. Había muchas parejas de hombres abrazándose y besándose, y de mujeres también. Mostraron también personas manifestándose en contra, frente al edificio del Gobierno estatal, con carteles que decían: “Todos van a arder en el infierno.”

“¿Qué opinas, Chief?”

“No sé.” Blair tomó un largo sorbo de cerveza, luego preguntó, “¿Me vas a hacer una propuesta dematrimonio?”

Jim también tomó un largo sorbo de cerveza, y simuló estar pensando la respuesta. Después de un rato, respondió: “En realidad, no sería mala idea, teniendo en cuenta que Simon piensa que nos comportamos como una vieja pareja de casados.”

Blair sonrió ante eso. Se quedó pensando. _Diecisiete años. Hace diecisiete años que vivimos juntos, trabajamos juntos, salimos de vacaciones juntos. Sólo nos falta el sexo._

“Dime una cosa, Jim, ¿por qué nunca pensastes en casarte?”

“Ya estuve casado, Chief.” Jim había entendido la pregunta, pero fingió que no.

“¡Ya sé!” Blair dirigió la mirada hacia el techo. “Me refiero a después de que yo me mudara para aquí.”

“Ah, bueno… Tú lo sabes…, nunca conocí a la mujer adecuada.”

“Sí, te entiendo, Jim. Yo tampoco.”

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando el resto de las noticias. Ya que estaban tan cansados, decidieron pedir comida china. Jim llamó e hizo el pedido, mientra Blair trabajaba en su laptop, escribiendo sus consideraciones sobre el perfil del sospechoso que estaban buscando.

Cuando llegó la comida, Blair guardó su laptop y luego puso la mesa. Comieron, charlando sobre el caso que los ocupaba en el presente. Cuando terminaron, Jim lavó los platos, mientras Blair los secaba y guardaba. Luego, decidieron ir a dormir. Tomaron turnos para ir al baño. Después, Jim apagó las luces y comprobó que la puerta y las ventanas estuvieran cerradas.

Blair se dirigía a su pequeño cuarto bajo las escaleras, cuando Jim dijo a sus espaldas: “¿Sabes, Chief? Si alguna vez tuviera que casarme, sería contigo.”

El Guía se dio vuelta lentamente. Jim pudo ver claramente su sonrisa en la oscuridad y sonrió también. Se acercaron rápidamente el uno al otro y se abrazaron. Era increíble lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, como ya lo habían notado infinidad de veces. Los dos pensaron al mismo tiempo en besar al otro, pero decidieron esperar a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

Finalmente, Blair se cansó de esperar y levantó la cabeza. Se puso en punta de piés y acercó su boca a donde creía que estaba la boca de Jim, ya que no podía ver casi nada en la oscuridad. Jim veía muy bien, por supuesto, y se inclinó para poner sus labios sobre los de Blair.

El beso fue muy tímido al principio. Jim se maravilló de los suaves que eran los labios de Blair. Blair pensó que podía hacerlo mejor y tocó los labios de su Centinela con la lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Jim abrió la boca y el beso se hizo profundo.

Amor y pasión estallaron entre el Centinela y Guía. La manos comenzaron a recorrer lo que podían alcanzar del cuerpo del otro. Jim se atrevió a acariciar el trasero de Blair, cosa que le sorprendió mucho a éste.

Separaron las bocas, de mala gana. Ambos tenían una sonrisa tonta en sus rostros. Se quedaron abrazados en la oscuridad.

“¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Chief?”

“¿Qué te parece, Jim?” Y le dio un beso rápido. “Casarnos, por supuesto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de "The Sentinel" pertenecen a Pet Fly Prod. y Paramount. Sólo los tomo prestados para hacer fanfic y no recibo dinero por ello.


End file.
